


Mia Black

by IAmABookLover04



Series: Mia Black, the hero hidden in the shadows [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abused Harry Potter, Abused Mia, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bilingual Character(s), Bilingual Mia, Daddy Issues, Draco and Mia are best friends, Emotional Manipulation, Evil Albus Dumbledore, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Issues, Fluff and Angst, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Good Slytherins, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Her Name is Mia, Hogwarts Inter-House Rivalries, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jealousy, Lucius Malfoy Being an Asshole, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Mia Black, Mia is the protagonist, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), POV Mia, Resentment, Rowle family - Freeform, Sirius Black Lives, Sirius Black has a daughter - Freeform, Sorry Not Sorry, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Trust Issues, Voldemort is still evil, english is not my first language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmABookLover04/pseuds/IAmABookLover04
Summary: During a drunken night, Sirius Black had a one night stand with no other than Euphemia Rowle.Nine months later, the Rowle family decides they wanted nothing to do with the baby, and Sirius is left with a newborn into his care.A year later, he is framed and sent to Azkaban, leaving one year old Mia alone.With no choice but to take her in, she is sent back to the Rowle family.When she turned 13 her dad scapes Azkaban.By the end of the year she learns three things, one, her dad is innocent, two, he seems to only have eyes for Harry Potter, and three, he won't even look Mia in the eyes because she is a Slytherin.Join Mia as she navigates the halls of Hogwarts as her fourth year plays on.Family drama, jealousy and house prejudice.This is the first work of this series.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Mia Black, the hero hidden in the shadows [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925083
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, please feel free to call me out on my mistakes.  
> I do not own anything related to Harry Potter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language so I apologize beforehand.

I guess I should start my story at the quidditch world cup, where I found my dad standing next to Harry Potter laughing like there was no worry in the world. I saw my father who somehow managed to get a trial and was declared innocent months ago, but didn't even bother to contact me at all. But here he was, laughing and having a good time with the Weasley's and Potter.

I looked at my side and saw Draco staring at me, his expression was filled with worry. "Stop thinking about it, if he refuses to see how awesome his daughter is, just because of the house she got sorted in, then it's his loss" he took my hand and started leading the way towards his family tent, leading me away form Sirius, away from the constant reminder that I wasn't good enough. "You deserve better Mia, don't let his stupid little attitude tell you otherwise" I nodded slowly and picked up my pace.

We were half way to the Malfoy tent when we crossed paths with Blaise and ended up chatting with him, it was nice.

Eventually we started walking aimlessly around the camp, after a while I got tiered and asked Draco to carry me on his back, and after a lot of begging and bothering he finally accepted. I smiled victoriously and climbed on top of my best friend's back. Blaise rolled his eyes at us. "You spoil her"

"With looks like mine, I deserve to be spoiled" I shot back. I could practically feel Draco rolling his eyes. We entered the Bulgarian section, all their tenets had poster of Victor Krum moving. _Seriously people, this are muggle lands, do you want the world knowing_ _witchcraft is real?_

"Say that again and I will drop you" Blaise and I exchanged playful looks. 

"You are just jealous I inherited more of the Black beauty than you, it's not my fault Sirius had stronger genes than Narcissa and passed all those Black genes too me" Both boys held back some laughter. 

"Good, you can keep the insanity of the Black's all too yourself then" 

"Jokes on you, I happen to believe life is too boring with out a little insanity, like can you imagine being normal? it must be so boring! I take pride of the Black insanity!" The tow boys laughed. After that we fell into a comfortable silence. 

We walked around the camp and were amazed by the city of tents. The vivid colors, the diverse shapes and sizes of the tents, small kids running around laughing, older wizards using magic to build their tents or doing chores, foolishly believing nobody could see them, it was a truly beautiful sight.

I looked at my side and saw Blaise walking beside us, his dark brown skin, glowing the most beautiful shade of copper as the morning sun bathe his skin, he was breath taking. I wished I could stop time and paint him, paint how his dark eyes reflected the light, making them look like the sun it self was trapped in those eyes of his. I wanted to capture how he looked like his mind was miles and miles away, completely out of my reach, while his body was right next to mine. I wanted to draw him in that muggle t-shit he was wearing that somehow fit him ridiculously well.

I turned my attention to Draco, who was still carrying me on his back, and saw his pale skin turning a fade shade of gold as the sun covered his skin. I closed my eyes and imagined how his grey eyes reflected the morning sun and turned into beautiful gold.

Slowly my mind begun to drift away, imagining time stopped right here in this beautiful moment, in this perfect moment, where we were just a couple of kids, who could afford forgetting all about the imminent war, and the pressure of our families, and the roles we were forced to play, forgetting about the hurt and the chaos of the outside world. I imagined we stayed in this bubbled of illusions and were finally happy. And then I started to wonder if things had been different, would this moment be just a moment or our whole lives? Would this momentary perfect happiness be more lasting? If my dad had never been sent away to Azkaban would he be able to love me now? If he had watched me grow, would he still care I was in Slytherin? Would I still be a Slytherin if I had been raised by my dad? Would I even be friends with Draco? I shook my head and drove those thoughts away, I couldn't change the past, so there was no point in wondering of what might have been. 

Eventually the magic broke and the day carried on, and before I knew it dusk arrived and the anticipation for the match could be smelled in the air. As the night started to advance, warping us all in its blanket of darkness, the Ministry started to give up on stopping the inevitable magic showing up everywhere. 

Salesmen were everywhere you looked, carrying trays and pushing carts full of merchandise, so expensive it made me want to laugh at the obvious scam. There were lumi- nous rosettes — green for Ireland, red for Bulgaria — which were squealing the names of the players, pointed green hats bedecked with dancing shamrocks, Bulgarian scarves adorned with lions that really roared, flags from both countries that played their national anthems as they were waved; there were tiny models of Firebolts that really flew, and collectible figures of famous players, which strolled across the palm of your hand, preening themselves. 

Despise the ridiculous prizes I ended up buying some flags, a green pointed hat and a pair of omnioculars, after all, money wasn't exactly something I needed to worry about, the Rowle family wasn't bad off, and I still counted with all the Black riches, or I thought I did, dad was back at being head of the house, he could have blocked my access. 

I was about to say something to Draco when once again I saw my dad next to Harry and his friends, he was gifting them merchandise. I feel tears forming in my eyes as the now familiar and ugly feeling, settled in my chest. I wanted that, I wanted my dad to smile at me like he did Harry, I wanted to be gifted things, I wanted more than the cold disappointed looks and the never ending silence Sirus gave me. And as if he could hear my thoughts, Sirius looked up to my direction and our eyes met for a few seconds, and his smile suddenly drop and his expression turned as cold as ice. I wanted to cry. 

"One would think your daddy issues would be resolved by now, haven't you been living with him?" I broke eye contact with my dad and Looked at Blaise, he seemed to be worried.

"Who gave you that idea? I'm still stuck with my dear mother, I mean, why would my dad try to take me away from my loving mother? He obviously cares so much about me" I put no effort in hiding the sarcasm and hate from my voice.

"Sorry, since he took Potter in I just assumed..."

"It's okey mate, he can hate me all he wants, it hurts, but I've survived just fine with out a father, I sure as hell don't need one now" _I don't, I don't need a father, I don't._ I thought to my self but no matter how hard I told my self that, I still couldn't drown that soft voice at the back of my head. _Don't need it, but I still want one._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just re read the first chapter I did, and I feel a deep need to apologize, those tenses where all over the place. So I guess, sorry about that.
> 
> Note to self: Never write while sleep deprived, also double check.

Eventually a loud bang was heard, indicating the match was about to start. 

The three of us, with Mr.Malfoy and Blais's mother now beside us, followed the path marked by green and red lanterns towards the field. The sounds of laughter and people sining set up cheerful atmosphere that lifted my spirits. Draco was right I shouldn't be down, shouldn't be sad, this was the quidditch world cup, I should be having fun and smile. So I jointed into the cheer and sining.

Once we arrived to the field, Blaise and his mother split away from us, they went to a lower floor, while the Malfoy's and I went to the top floor. I made a mental note to thank Draco for inviting me and thank Mrs Malfoy for allowing me to come in her place, once the match ended.

All the way to the top, we saw Potter and the Wesley's once again, lucky for me dear old dad wasn't with them and they hadn't noticed our presence yet, I didn't need my dad's presences or the judging and unforgiving eyes of the golden trio to mess with my new found cheerfulness

Mr.Fudge who had been previously talking to Mr.Wesley was quick to spot us

". . . ah, and here’s Lucius!” shouted the old man, brining the attention I so desperately didn't want towards us. 

“Ah, Fudge,” said Mr. Malfoy, holding out his hand as he reached the Minister of Magic. “How are you? I don’t think you’ve met my son, Draco?” My best friends managed an uncomfortable smile and shook the man's hand.

“How do you do, how do you do?” said Fudge, smiling. His gaze quickly traveled towards me. He looked at me up and down in confusion, probably wondering why on earth was a girl with the Malfoy's.

"And who must you be?"

"I'm Mia Black sir... the Malfoy's were kind enough to invite me here today" the man was taken aback by my answer, probably trying to find someone in the house of black who could have had a kid in the past fourteen/fifteen years. 

"Black you say? I wasn't aware that the house of Black had such a young member, who are your parent's if I may ask?" 

"Sirius Black and Euphemia Rowel" saying that Mr.Fudge looked shocked was and understatement, he looked as if someone had just told him the secrets of the universe. Never the less he was quick to recover his composure and continued our conversation. 

"Then you must be so happy your dad was declared innocent! It must have been such a happy reunion" I gave him a cold smile and looked away.

"You can't imagine" With that Mr.Fudge left Draco and me alone and quickly returned his attention to Mr.Malfoy.

“Allow me to introduce you to Mr. Oblansk — Obalonsk — Mr. — well, he’s the Bulgarian Minister of Magic, and he can’t understand a word I’m saying anyway, so never mind. And let’s see who else — you know Arthur Weasley, I dare say?”

It was a tense moment. Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy looked at each other and I remembered Draco telling me what happened last time they met. It was at the Flourish and Blotts’ bookshop, and they had had a fight.

Mr. Malfoy’s cold gray eyes swept over Mr. Weasley, and then up and down the row.

“Good lord, Arthur,” he said softly. “What did you have to sell to get seats in the Top Box? Surely your house wouldn’t have fetched this much?” My blood was boiling, I had always hated how Mr.Malfoy could be so rude and mean. I hated how he treated people badly just because they weren't rich or poor bloods. No one deserved that kind of treatment. But I bit my tongue and let them speak, I couldn't afford Mr.Malfoy complaining to my mother about me and my believes, and I couldn't let him think I was a bad influence to Draco, because if i did, he would tell Draco to stay away from me, and out of fear, Draco would listen to him, like he always does, and I would lose my best friend. 

Fudge, who wasn’t listening, said, “Lucius has just given a very generous contribution to St. Mungo’s Hospital for Magical Mal- adies and Injuries, Arthur. He’s here as my guest.”

“How — how nice,” said Mr. Weasley, with a very strained smile. 

With that we went to our seats, and for the first time since we arrived I was able to properly take a look at the field, it was stunning, the vivd green grass bellow, dimly illuminated by the big bright lights that made the metal arches seemed like they were shining. I saw the people on the opposite side of the stadium, it was a mess of green and red, and I wondered if the side I was on looked the same. 

People were cheering and chanting, some would get so excited they would stand up and scream at the top of their lungs. Normally this wouldn't be my type of setting, I didn't like crowds or loud places, but somehow this felt different. It felt like the excitement spilling out of peoples bodies was somehow entering mine like a virus, a virus spreading form people to people witch cheers, chanting and sining, a virus so out of control that spread to everyone in this stadium.

“Ladies and gentlemen . . . welcome! Welcome to the final of the four hundred and twenty-second Quidditch World Cup!”

The spectators screamed and clapped. Thousands of flags waved, adding their discordant national anthems to the racket.

“And now, without further ado, allow me to introduce . . . the Bulgarian National Team Mascots!”

Bulgarians stood up all over the stadium and begun chanting there national anthem, well it was more like screaming it at the top of their lungs. It was a mess, but it all grew quiet when suddenly, Veela started to appear, and they were the most astonishing creatures I had ever seen. Their colorful and beautiful wings were engaged in a careful and gracious dance with the wind, feathers swiftly moving with the wind. My hands twitch with the urge to draw them, draw their breathtaking wings, their smooth skin that somehow shined like the moon, their flawless faces with no marks of aging. I wanted to draw how their golden hair waved in the air and how they bodies moved with such delicacy as they danced to the music. They were hypnotizing.

"Careful Mia, your Bisexual self is showing" said Draco to my ear. I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Shut it Draco, shouldn't you be busy pretending to be attracted to this beautiful women?" _That's right, two can play this game_.

"For what? Father is to busy falling into the enchantment of this Veela" 

"Being bold are we? Careful Draco, you almost sound like a Gryffindor" 

"Says the one who acts like a Hufflepuff most of the time" I looked away in defeat, he had won this round and he knew it. No matter I would get him next time.

My attention went back to the Veela, only to realize they were gone, and now there were people shouting angry screams. Curse Draco for distracting me from those beautiful creatures. 

“And now,” roared Ludo Bagman’s voice, “kindly put your wands in the air . . . for the Irish National Team Mascots!” 

And then a great green-and-gold comet came zooming into the stadium. It did one circuit of the stadium, then split into two smaller comets, each hurtling toward the goal posts. A rainbow arced suddenly across the field, connecting the two balls of light. The crowd oooohed and aaaaahed, as though at a fireworks display. The rainbow faded and the balls of light re- united and merged; they had formed a great shimmering sham- rock, which rose up into the sky and began to soar over the stands. Something like golden rain seemed to be falling from it.

It was outstanding and entertaining to watch, even fascinating, but it didn't compare to the Veela, it didn't make me want to draw and paint it, or so I thought, but then I saw the colors splashed across the peoples faces and the shadows, and I could't help but want to retain every single detail. _Stop it brain, we only have so many art supplies, they are not infinite._

Soon Leprechauns started popping up everywhere dropping gold, and people begun to desperately try and catch every single piece of gold; I rolled my eyes at them, why where they bothering? Leprechauns gold disappears after a few hours, seriously, how clueless where this people? 

When the Irish Mascot show ended, they started to name the players of each team, each player doing their own flashy entrance, but the only entrance that managed to get the whole stadium to cheer, was Victor Krum. 

Eventually the match started and I witnessed Quidditch like I've never seen played before, this was the real deal, the best of the best.

Watching the match I finally understood the hype around Krum, he wasn't just good, he was excellent, he hardly looked as though he was using a broomstick at all; he moved so easily through the air that he looked unsupported and weightless.

After a while the match ended with Ireland winning my ten points, people were static, green hats flying everywhere and cheering exploding everywhere. I couldn't say I wasn't happy at first, because I was, but the magic was quickly to fade, as my gaze fell on Lucius Malfoy, he was serious, and a deep frown decorated his face, and then I knew, something bad was going to happen toning, the death eaters would do something and ruin this perfect night. 

It felt as if someone had put invisible chains around my shoulders, making them heavy and draining my energy, I wanted to cry, why would they try anything? why couldn't we all just have this one night to forget about politics and just enjoy? I shook my head, _Come on Mia, don't be stupid you_ _know why, what better occasion to send a message than now? Now that wizards of all over the world are here? You should have seen this coming._

I grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him out of his seat.

"Good idea Mia, if we leave now we can avoid the crowds and get to the tent much faster, come now you two" I didn't want that, I wanted to shake the death eater off our shoulders, but apparently that wasn't going to be possible, so I held onto Draco as we followed his dad down the stairs and back to the tent.

"Now kids, I have to go and do some preparations" he made a pause, his gaze locked in Draco, as if he was trying to decide something. "As soon as you hear screaming, run to the woods" my heart stopped, here was the confirmation to my suspicions. I looked at Draco, he didn't seem shocked or surprised, which lead me to believe that he had suspected something was up, or that he knew, if he did know, he didn't tell me or his father.

I wanted to ask what was it that the Death Eaters had planned, but if I did, I could end up in a compromising situation and put my self in danger. So I just nodded and waited for Mr.Malfoy to be gone.

"You knew something was going to happen" I accused Draco. 

My best friend looked at me for a while before everting my gaze, something he always did when he was about to confess something; He brushed his hair with his fingers, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Soon his grey eyes shot open and met mine.

"I'm sorry! I knew something was up, but I've only realized this once I had already invited you, and I was going to tell you, but... you've been feeling down lately, and I though, hey maybe I shouldn't tell her, and let her enjoy this day, let her have fun and keep her mind off of things" the bloody idiot, always making it hard for me to get mad at him. 

"Awwwww, you are such a good friend" I said as I captured him in a big bear hug. He started struggling against my grip.

"Let go of me you crazed woman! Affection burns me!" I let him go with a laugh, I loved his dramatics. 

It never cease to amaze me how we could make each other forget about the imminent danger and make each other feel better with just a few words. It always made me wonder if we would have fallen in love if circumstances were different, it would be so easy to fall in love with him, and it would certainly make our lives easier. Of course that never happened, Draco only had eyes for boys, well more specifically, a certain boy with round glasses and a lighting scar on his forehead. And me, I've always seen him as the brother I never had. 

"What's on your mind?" 

"I was thinking how easy it would be to fall for you, wondering if we would have, in another universe, thinking how easy it would be for us if we did what everyone is telling us to do" he nodded slowly. "But, obviously you have your massive crush on Potter, and I see you as a brother, so it would be weird" his face turned the color of a tomato, which made me want to laugh.

"I do not have a crush on Potter!" 

"Sure thing D, it's not like you are constantly staring at him, talking about him, and compiling how distracting he is, and mumbling his name in your sleep..." He appeared to be about to lose his composure, but Draco being Draco, he found a comeback and regain his composure. He was smirking at me now.

"You are quick to tease, but what about your own crushes?" _That little... I should have kept my mouth shut. "Oh Draco, Blaise is sooo pretty! don't you agree? Draco Draco! Isn't George Weasley the funniest? That Ravenclaw girl is so smart and cute, such a shame she isn't in out year!"_ I rolled my eyes at him and shook my head a little.

"At least I don't go stalking my crushes, that's right Draco, I know what you've been up too" his smirk fell.

"How do you...? How?" I winked at him.

"I have my ways" once again we fell into a comfortable silence and started doing our own thing, to keep us distracted from the growing fear and dread in our chests.

I was sitting on the floor supporting my back with the couch, reding book about an epic adventure, while Draco sat on said couch behind me. For his part Draco did what he enjoyed most since childhood, mess with my hair, and between the book and having someone playing with my hair, it almost made me forget. It wasn't until the clock stroke midnight that screaming started to be heard at the distance.

We stood up quickly grabbed our wands and with no other words we ran out of the tent; Outside it was chaos. The dim light of the few fires that were set at the distance, allowed me to see millions of people running away into the woods, fleeing something that was moving across the field toward them, something that was emitting odd flashes of light and noises like gunfire. Loud jeering, roars of laughter, and drunken yells.

A crowd of wizards, tightly packed and moving together with wands pointing straight upward, was marching slowly across the field, their heads were hooded and their faces masked. It was terrifying. 

I looked up and almost puked at the disgust, people were floating, adults and children, more specifically the muggle manager of the camp and his family. 

"Don't get distracted, come on, we need to get into the woods" said Draco as he grabbed my arms and begun to push me towards the woods. I snapped out of my trance and was quick to start running. Everything faded into a blur as we rushed towards the woods, some of the death eaters almost attacked us, but where quick to recognize who we were and left us alone. The stray spells pressing on our heels, forced us to keep our wands out for protection.

Once we made it to the woods I broke free of Dray's hold and ran towards a tree to puke all the contents of my stomach; my best friend rushed to my side and held my hair up, making soft circle motions on my back. 

Eventually the vomiting stop and the world started to regain it's color, but as my luck would have it, I wasn't even fully recover when I had to deal with Potter and his friends again. 

“...ped over a tree root” said the the Weasley boy in an angry tone, they hadn't seen us yet.

“Well, with feet that size, hard not to” of course Draco had to go and provoke them, but something told me he had done it for a very good reason. His arms were folded now, he was acting as if he had been seeing the horror show the camp side was. Weasley let out a slur. “Language, Weasley” his pale eyes glittering. “Hadn’t you better be hurrying along, now? You wouldn’t like her spotted, would you?” So that was what he was up to, he was giving them a warning. Urging them to leave. A blast like a bomb sounded from the campsite, and a flash of green light momentarily lit the trees around us.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” asked Hermione defiantly.

“Granger, they’re after Muggles,” I said, cutting in the conversation.

“Do you want to be showing off your knickers in midair? Because if you do, hang around . . . they’re moving this way, and it would give us all a laugh.” continued Draco. 

“Hermione’s a witch,” Harry snarled.

“Have it your own way, Potter,” I responded with as much indifference in my voice as I could manage.

“If you think they can’t spot a Mudblood, stay where you are.” I looked at Draco, I knew he was keeping up his act, neither of us could afford either of them questioning odd behavior, because the walls have ears, and information always ended up in our parent's hands, but he had gone too far with the insults.

“You watch your mouth!” shouted Ron.

“Never mind, Ron,” said Hermione quickly, seizing Ron’s arm to restrain him as he took a step toward Draco.

There was a bang from the other side of the trees that was louder than anything I've had heard up until now. Several The screams of nearby people were heard. Draco pretend to chuckle softly. 

“Scare easily, don’t they?” he said lazily. “I suppose your daddy told you all to hide? What’s he up to? trying to rescue the Muggles?”

“Where’re your parents?” Harry shot back, he was losing his temper. “Out there wearing masks, are they?”

Draco turned his face to Harry, still smiling.

“Well . . . if they were, I wouldn’t be likely to tell you, would I, Potter?” Harry was fuming, his eyes landed on me.

"And you? Who the bloody hell are you anyways? You claim to be Sirius daughter, but I know for a fact he has no children, and if he did, they wouldn't be blood supremacist" I had to hold Draco's arm to stop him for lashing out, this was no time to lose our tempers. It didn't matter how much it hurt realizing that in my dad's eyes I didn't even exist, wasn't even worth acknowledging. 

"Does it matter who I am Potter? Let me give you some free advice, If I where you I would stop wasting my time trying to play hero, and focus on taking your disgusting little friend out of here, before the death eaters notice and kill her" saying those words hurt, it was wrong, but they needed to realize how dangerous it actually was for the Granger girl, and that they had to hurry up.

“Oh come on,” said Hermione, throwing a disgusted look at Draco and I, “let’s go and find the others.”

“Keep that big bushy head down, Granger,” sneered Draco beside me, attempting to give them one las warning.

“Come on,” Hermione repeated, and she pulled Harry and Ron up the path again. 

And so we were left alone again, and I allowed my defenses to go down, finally letting the tears fall. 

"BLOODY HELL!" I screamed as I punched a close by tree. "He is going to hate me even more now! How am I supposed to get closer to my dad when all he is going to hear about me is that Harry believes I sympathies with the Dark Lord!" I wanted to scream. "IT'S NOT FIAR!" 

"I know, it's not, but we had to warn them, the deeper into the forest they go, the safer it gets, they had to be rushed and warned, and we couldn't exactly be acting all nice and friendly all of a sudden, it would cause suspicions" I knew he was right, of course he was, I was just letting emotion cloud my judgement. But deep down that wasn't what was hurting.

"He doesn't even tell them he has a daughter..." Draco's expression softened and he pulled me into a warm and soft hug. 

"It's going to be okey, the asshole doesn't deserve you anyways" 

We stayed like that until me tears ran dry and my body stopped shaking.

"I thought you said affection burned you" I whispered softy my head still buried in his shoulder.

"If my best friend needs a hug, I can take it" I smiled softy and separated my self from him.

"Thanks Dray, sorry for breaking down on you, I bet you are pretty upset about Potter too" he shrugged and leaned against a tree.

"I've been upset about Potter since first year, this isn't anything new, but I guess you and I are just doomed to be hated by the people we most desperately want love from, either be parental or romantic love" I let out a bitter laugh.

"Cheers to that" silence fell between us, and all of a sudden I remembered something, or better be, someone, we had complete forgotten about. _Oh gods..._

"DRACO! WE FORGOT ABOUT BLAISE!" his eyes shot open like plates. We looked at each other in panic, was he okey? did he get out of that mess? did he get hurt? Fuck! We were both so caught up in our own problems that we complexity forgot.

"I mean he is a Slytherin, right? we like self preservation, he probably ran towards the forest like us, he should be fine" logical thinking to down worry, that's what he was trying to do.

"Yeh and death eaters are only after the muggles and muggle borns, Blaise is a pureblood, he should be fine, right?" Draco nodded.

"Yeh, and his tent was further back than ours so he had more time to run, than we did" 

"Yeh this is not working, we are looking for him as soon as things calm down" as on cue the dark mark appeared on the sky, and suddenly the green and oranges flashes stopped, everything went quiet, not more screams, no more people running everywhere, and no more masked people spreading chaos. 

"Come, let's go find our friend"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO MY BEAUTIFUL READERS! As usual sorry for any spelling mistakes you find. Sorry for the long wait, college kept me busy.  
> With out further due, I present to you chapter 3.

Once I arrived to the Rowle state my mother locked me up on my room, and gone was the warm feeling Mrs.Malfoy left on my chest with the big and warm hug she gave me before I went home. 

As promised to my self, I painted and played with my cat, Loki, for the rest of the summer, or at least I did that most of the time. Sometimes my mother would remember my existence and then no matter what I said, or what I did, it would always be the wrong thing, and then my mother would give me one of her 'Punishments'. 

Soon came the day to go to King's Cross, and as usual I had to find my own way to get there. Not a very hard task, but when the rain outside seems never ending and getting worse by the minute, all the muggle cabs get full, and it becomes difficult to find any kind of transports, specially one who would accept traveling with and animal. Eventually I gave up and called the cab agency and had them send me someone who would allow cats in the ride.

It was still raining when I arrived at the station and passed through the barrier. The Hogwarts Express, a gleaming scarlet steam engine, was already there, clouds of steam billowing from it, but I didn't stop to contemplate it like usual, and ran inside to scape from the rain. I looked for an empty compartment, not in the mood for any kind of social interaction. Lucky for me I found one and settled there, hoping no one would decide to open the door and sit there too. But as fate would have it, not long after the train ride started a very upset Draco rushed in. He didn't notice me at first, so I was able to fully grasp every emotion he was feeling. For the first time in years I caught a glimpse of his raw emotions, no filter, no acting not holding back. 

His whole demeanor was messy and sloppy, as if the weight of his body was suddenly too much for his legs to bare. His eyes looked as if they were on the verge of tears. It didn't take long for me to realize what Draco was upset about, only one person was capable of leaving him in such a state, Potter. 

A few seconds after he entered the compartment Draco noticed my presence and quickly regained his composure, and long gone was the open book I could easily read.

"I apologize for the intrusion didn't see you there Mia, I should go..." 

"I am not about to pretend I did not see you break down Draco, what happened?" his eyes met mine and he realized he wouldn't be able to scape this. So he walked to the seat in front of mine and dropped his body on it.

"I got into a fight with Potter, he was sitting on the compartment in front of mine" he moved around, adjusting his posture "and Crabbe and Goyle decided to go make fun of them, I tagged along, decided to give them the heads up about the triwizard tournament" Slowly, Draco, passed his fingers through his hair "and I acted as a bloody prat, I let things escalate and said thing no one can excuse..." He made a pause as a single tear fell down his cheek "You should have seen the hatred in his eyes Mia... god why in the bloody hell did I have to go and fall in love with my enemy?" silence fell between us. 

"You can always choose the light Dray... it's not to late to change sides"

"It's not that simple and you know it! If I betray the dark lord, the ones who will pay the prize are my parent's... I can't lose my mom Mia... I just can't..." I nodded silently as I watched him shed more tears. I knew this was going to be his answer, it was the same one he always gave me when ever I told him he had a choice. "And you? what side are you choosing Mia? Which path are you going to follow?" His question caught me off guard, I didn't have an answer. How was I supposed to choose? How was I supposed to decide which way was the right way to go? Choose the dark? where only death and destruction can be found but everyone I ever loved is? or the light? Where everything is broken but it's the side I believed to be the right choice?

"I don't know..." Draco crossed his arms tightly and clenched his teeth. His cold eyes staring at me with disappointment and anger.

"Right, you are one of the lucky ones, you can afford not to choose, because no one cares about Mia Black, not your mom, not the dark lord, not your dad" I closed my eyes. It hurt, he had gone for my deepest weakness, and I was going to hurt him back. With burning tears in my eyes I stood up and slapped him.

"You are right, Potter will never love you, you are too rotten on the inside" with that I gathered my things, picked up Loki and walked away. Leaving my best friend behind.

Eventually I found Nott and Zabini and sat with them, locking away my feelings, and pretending nothing happened. 

When the train got to the station and the doors opened, there was a rumble of thunder that made Loki jump on top of me and hide underneath my cloak. I looked around and spotted Draco staring at me, guilt written all over his face. _Serves him_ _right._ I turned around and started to make my way towards the carriages. 

To people who hadn't witnessed death, the carriages, were just some magical, horseless, transportations devises that stood outside the station waiting for the students, but me? I could see them, I could see the Thestrals.

I climbed the carriage with Nott and Zabini, completely ignoring their concerned glances they were throwing at me once they realized something bad had happened between me and Draco. 

The door of the carriage shut with a snap, and a few moments later, with a great lurch, the long procession of carriages was rumbling and splashing its way up the track toward Hogwarts Castle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Some parts are direct extracts from the books. I do not own anything related to Harry Potter, all the credit goes to JK. I only own Mia
> 
> Enjoy chapter 4

Through the gates, flanked with statues of winged boars, and up the sweeping drive the carriages trundled, swaying dangerously in what was fast becoming a gale. Leaning against the window, I could see Hogwarts coming nearer, it's many lighted windows blurred and shimmering behind the thick curtain of rain. Lightning flashed across the sky as their carriage came to a halt before the great oak front doors, which stood at the top of a flight of stone steps. People who had occupied the carriages in front were already hurrying up the stone steps into the castle. 

Blaise, Theo and I jumped down and quickly ran towards the castle, only stopping once we entered the cavernous, torch-lit entrance hall, with its magnificent marble staircase. We watched as a large, red, water-filled balloon had dropped from out of the ceiling onto Weasley’s head and exploded, leaving him drenched to the bone. Soon more balloons started to appear and exploding on people. Students all around us shrieked and started pushing one another in their efforts to get out of the line of fire. I grabbed my two friends and started pushing them to the sides, being in the middle of the chaos would only get us hurt. 

I looked up as saw Peeves the Poltergeist, a little man in a bell-covered hat and orange bow tie, his wide, malicious face contorted with concentration as he took aim again. 

"I don't get how that old bat allows him to stay, seriously" complained Theo once he noticed what was going on. I didn't reply and kept pushing all of us out of the splashing and pulling zone. I've be dammed if someone gave me a black eye by accident in the middle of this chaos. 

“PEEVES!” yelled an angry voice. “Peeves, come down here at ONCE!” 

Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress and head of Gryffindor House, had come dashing out of the Great Hall; she skidded on the wet floor and grabbed Hermione around the neck to stop herself from falling. McGonagall whispered something to Granger before she started to scream again.

“Peeves, get down here NOW!” McGonagall, straightening her pointed hat and glared upward through her square-rimmed spectacles.

“Not doing nothing!” cackled Peeves, lobbing a water bomb at several fifth-year girls, who screamed and dived into the Great Hall. “Already wet, aren’t they? Little squirts! Wheeeeeeeeee!” And he aimed another bomb at a group of second years who had just arrived.

“I shall call the headmaster!” shouted Professor McGonagall. “I’m warning you, Peeves” 

I rolled my eyes at the confusion, finally making it to the sides, no one pushing and stomping on my feet anymore. 

Peeves stuck out his tongue, threw the last of his water bombs into the air, and zoomed off up the marble staircase, cackling insanely.

“Well, move along, then!” said Professor McGonagall sharply to the bedraggled crowd. “Into the Great Hall, come on!”

"My clothed are ruined, this wouldn't had happened if they had gotten rid of the dam ghost" I looked at Blaise and rolled my eyes at him.

"I'm sure your _school_ robes are going to be fine once they dry" I made a pause and pushed both of them a little "Come on, I'm starving" 

The Great Hall looked its usual splendid self, decorated for the start-of-term feast. Golden plates and goblets gleamed by the light of hundreds and hundreds of candles, floating over the tables in midair. The four long House tables were packed with chattering students; at the top of the Hall, the staff sat along one side of a fifth table, facing their pupils. It was much warmer in here. 

We made our way to the Slytherin table and sat with out usual companions, Pansy and Draco, who was avoiding my gaze at all cost. 

"Okey that's it, what happened between you two?" asked Pansy impatiently.

"Nothing, just a difference of opinions, right Dray?" the boy nodded slightly, still refusing to meet my eyes. _Good, because I'm still mad._ Everyone just nodded and left it alone. 

After a few minutes of awkwardness we all quickly adjusted to a new dynamic and started having a friendly conversation. The tense and gloomy atmosphere was gone, replaced by a light and warm one. I looked up at the staff table. There seemed to be rather more empty seats there than usual. _This is weird... why aren't all the professors here yet?_ _Hagrid is probably with the first years and McGonagall is probably still at the entrance hall, but where are the rest?_ I frowned lost in though, complexity deaf to the world. 

I scanned the table more carefully. Tiny little Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, he was sitting on a large pile of cushions beside Professor Sprout, the Herbology teacher, whose hat was askew over her flyaway gray hair. She was talking to Professor Sinistra of the Astronomy department. On Professor Sinistra’s other side was professor Snape. At the center, next to an empty chair, sat the old bat with his horrendous green robes and messy beard. 

_Next to Snape the seat is empty so I'm guessing McGonagall, then there are another three empty sits... there is an extra chair... why?_

"Hey earth back to Mia, did you hear anything we just said?" Asked Theo a little annoyed at my lack of attention.

"Sorry... I noticed there is an extra chairon the table this year... I was wondering why" Pansy opened her mouth to answer, but was interrupted be the doors of the Great Hall opening. Silence fell. Professor McGonagall was leading a long line of first years up to the top of the Hall. All the fist year's appeared to have swum across the lake rather than sailed it. _Didn't they though it would be better to not do the boats this time? They are all going to get sick._ All of them were shivering with a combination of cold and nerves. I shift uncomfortably, not understanding how none of this adults who were in charge of our safety, did't think it was a bad idea to put eleven year olds on boats during a storm.

Professor McGonagall placed a three-legged stool on the ground, and on top of it, the sorting hat.

I stared at the hat, remembering the time I got sorted, how mad and scared I was, when it put me in Slytherin, all I could think about was that my dad would have been extremely disappointed, but at the same time I was relived, because maybe then, after I was sorted into Slytherin my mom would finally love me. Turns out I was right about the first thing, and wrong about the second one.

For a moment, there was silence. Then a long tear near the brim opened wide like a mouth, and the hat broke into song. As always it was a different one, not that it was any better or more entertaining than the other ones. But for a hat as old as that one, I guess it can be considered good.

Once the Hat finished sining, the sorting started, booing being heard every time someone got picked into Slytherin, we tried cheering louder in an attempted to drown out the mockery of the other tables, but deep down we knew, it was a useless effort. 

Once the sorting was finished food was served and everyone started eating. 

"Do you think they will announce the tournament today?" asked Blaise.

"I don't know and we shouldn't be talking about this, we aren't supposed to know" said Pansy harshly. 

I kept quiet as I focused on eating my meal and ignored the friendly bickering.

As sornas the plates were empty and all food disappeared, Dumbledore got to his feet again. The buzz of chatter filling the Hall ceased almost at once, so that only the howling wind and pounding rain could be heard.

“So!” said Dumbledore, smiling around all of us, his mouth slowly twitching as his gaze dropped into the Slytherin table. “Now that we are all fed and watered,I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices" He went on explaining the new objects that where prohibited in the castle by Mr.Filch, and how students shouldn't be entering the forbidden forest.

The corners of Dumbledore’s mouth twitched as he said news nobody was expecting to hear “It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year.” Whispers and whines, specially among the quidditch team players, spread across the dinning hall, no one knowing how to take the news. 

I exchange glances with my companions, we were all thinking the same. _It had to be related to the tournament._

Dumbledore went on, “This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers’ time and energy, but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts...”

But at that moment, there was a deafening rumble of thunder and the doors of the Great Hall banged open.

Two men stood there, but only one caught my attention. _Dad..._

Sirius Black was walking towards the teacher's table, like there was no worries in the world. He looked better, much like the pictures I found of him when he was young, with lustrous black hair, fair skin, grey eyes, that seemed to have gained back some of the light they had lost over the years, and an air of casual elegance.

"Bloody hell, Mia... are you okey?" asked Theo's in a whisper so low it was hard to hear. I closed my eyes and turned to my friends. 

"Yeh, why would I care about a stranger?" I swallowed back my tears and kept a calm and collected front.

I turned my attention back towards the main table, but this time I focused on the second man, who carried a long staff and was shrouded in a black traveling cloak. His face looked as though it had been carved out of weathered wood by someone who had only the vaguest idea of what human faces are supposed to look like, and was none too skilled with a chisel. Every inch of skin seemed to be scarred. His mouth looked like a diagonal gash, and a large chunk of the nose was missing. But it was the man’s eyes that made him frightening. One of them was small, dark, and beady. The other was large, round as a coin, and a vivid, electric blue. He looked as if he had been taken from a horror book.

"Who is the new guy? Gives me the creeps" said Pansy in a hushed whisper. The stranger reached Dumbledore. He stretched out a hand that was as badly scarred as his face, and Dumbledore shook it, muttering words no one could hear.

"That's the Auror Moody... people know him for his weird eye and his lunatic behavior" answered Draco quietly "Father often complains about him, he will not be happy to learn he is here" Moody sat down, shook his mane of dark gray hair out of his face, pulled a plate of sausages toward him, raised it to what was left of his nose, and sniffed it. He then took a small knife out of his pocket, speared a sausage on the end of it, and began to eat. 

I was about to ask what they though an Auror was here for, when Dumbledore answered spoke up an answered my question.

“May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?” said the headmaster brightly into the silence. “Professor Moody.”

Silence, no one clapped, no one cheered, everyone was too afraid and transfixed in Moody's appearance to do more than just stare. Moody seemed indifferent to his less than warm welcome. Ignoring the jug of pumpkin juice in front of him, he reached again into his traveling cloak, pulled out a hip flask, and took a long draught from it.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and pointed at my dad, who was now sitting on the extra chair. He hadn't clapped either. "I would also like to introduce our newest History of Magic teacher, Sirius Black" _History of Magic... but that's professor Binns's class.... why would they be replacing.... oh..._ realization hit me like a train. "It is my pleasure to inform you that Professor Bin has moved onto the next life, and although he will be dearly missed by all of us, we are glad he finally managed to move on" Once again there was complete silence, no one knows how to react or what to say. 

"What is Sirius Black business teaching History of Magic of all things?" asked Theo. I looked back at the table and sighed.

"He needed an excuse to keep a close eye on Potter, and the old bat probably wanted his allies close, it was a win win situation" I answered with a venomous tone. I faced palmed my self mentally. _Good going Mia, if you keep this up they will surly believe you when you say you don't care. I'm a Slytherin for gods sake! controlling my emotions should be easy._

"Dumbledore is making this speech so LONG!" complained Draco, quickly changing subject. I looked at him, I was not ready yet to forgive, but he had eared an honest thank you. 

I could hear form the background the O's and A's and cheering everyone was making as Dumbledore explained the Triwizard Tournament. The schools involved, the age limit, the death toll, Bla Bla Bla.

"Why? does the little princess need his beauty sleep?" I bit my young to stop my laugher.

Draco didn't even blink at the comment "Don't know Blaise, you tell me, after all you are always the one complaining how little sleep makes your skin look bad" I let out a soft chuckle. 

"You are just jealous of my neutral beauty, no amount of sleep can fix that thing you call a face" 

"I'm sorry did you confuse me with a mirror?" the table erupted at that. Blaise let out a laugh, and raised his hand to that air, signaling defat.

We all fell into a friendly chatter and complete ignored the words of the headmaster, lost in our bubble of friendly teasing and jokes. 


End file.
